The 08th Ghost
by XrossYuuki
Summary: When a wish that escaped Teito-Klein's lips is heard by the Chief of Heaven, things are bound to get very different for Frau. With the Birth of the 08th Ghost, what is in store for Frau, Labrador, Castor and Teito? Read and Review minasan. Chp2 up!
1. God Has Heard

**A/N**: Konbawa! *bows* how are you guys today? Okay, I had to do this for some time now, 07- Ghost is a brilliant manga/anime and I really _did_ want to write a fic dedicated to it, the inspiration came to me, so I typed out the first chapter today. I hope you like the idea, _please review_ if you read, don't be hidden ninjas T_T. Also, even if you hate it, please bear with me, a crappy start, but bound to get better later. Stay with me, minasan! ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the anime. It's fanfiction. F-A-N fiction, emphasis on each syllable. *sigh*

**Kapitel 1. God Has Heard**

"Little braaaaaaaaat," a voice cooed in the Barsburg Church's corridors. Teito turned in his bed. His hand lazily searched for a pillow. Upon finding one, he placed it over his head, hiding under the comfort of the polyester, trying to ignore the annoying perverted Bishop's voice.

The door clicked open. "Teito!" Castor's friendly voice called. Teito opened his eyes under the pillow, shoved it away, and exposed them to the first rays of the sun, sneaking in through the clear glass windows of his room. He sat up, stretched, and threw his head back over his shoulder to look at Castor.

"Castor-san!" he greeted him with a smile. Labrador shyly looked at Teito, standing next to Castor, with a white rose in his hand. A sweet fragrance emanated from the petals, the aroma instantaneously filling the whole room with its scent. Teito enjoyed this feeling of serenity. "Teito-kun," Labrador greeted him sweetly.

"Labrador-san!" Teito tweeted. He was suddenly very happy. There was _nothing_ that could ruin his day. What a good start it had been, _minus_ the perverted Bishop's annoying voice in the morning. "Where's Frau?" he scanned the room, searching particularly in corners where he might have been hiding, ready to ambush Teito.

Usually, it was Frau who greeted him, ruined his mornings, and engaged him in early-morning-Bishop-training-101. Today it was Castor with chamomile tea in his hands, and Labrador with white roses. Maybe the world was finally set right. Or maybe…just maybe…something was wrong. _Very wrong_.

"Is something wrong?" he looked questioningly at the two Bishops. They laughed nervously. "Er…Teito-kun," Labrador began. "Please don't get mad…" his voice trailed off. Oh boy, something WAS indeed wrong. "It's nothing!" said Castor, covering up for Labrador's little information-slip. Well almost.

Teito drank the chamomile tea with the Bishops as they sat on the steps of the Church. He breathed the air, the sweet fragrance of flowers nullifying his senses. "Wow," he said in a small voice. "Those are new," Labrador pointed white roses sprouting from a bush he had never seen before in the garden. "In essence, these white roses are supposed to calm down a person's angry feelings, I planted them the minute I found out—that" he was cut off as Castor lightly slapped the back of his head.

"There he is," said Castor and his glasses flashed white. "Little brat," said Frau as he leaned against the white Roman pillar and stared down at Teito. "What do you want, Frau?" Teito asked, annoyed. "More importantly, what have _you_ done? It seems Castor-san and Labrador-san have been trying to cover up something wrong apparently. It has to be you," he intelligently pointed out.

"I didn't do anything," Frau justified, crossing his arms and looking away. "Really?" Castor stood up and gritted his teeth. Frau took a few steps back. He pushed his glasses upwards towards his forehead. "Teito, lets go into the market and get a few things then?" Teito smiled. "Sure, Castor-san," he said.

Razette smiled and waved happily at the two as they passed by the fountain in the centre of the yard. Castor smiled lovingly at her and Teito simply waved back. As they passed through the market, a lot of girls pointed at Teito and giggled. This was unusual. He looked up at Castor next to him, who was simply aloof of these new attentions.

"Errr…" he began, but was interrupted by a girl who whispered in his ear as she passed by, "I hope you choose me!" and then disappeared in the crowd. "C-chhoose?" he asked, unsure if he heard the words right. That's it. "What's going on, Castor-san?" he demanded as they walked back into the yard an hour later with the supplies in their hands.

"Well…Frau _sort of_…" Castor began but the criminal himself appeared on the scene. "Little brat!" he said cheerfully as he put his arm around Teito's neck and choked him, ruffling his brown hair with the other. An annoyed Teito pushed him away. "Frau, why were all the girls looking at me in the market today?" he demanded. "You're not so bad looking, you know, brat," he said smugly. Teito narrowed his eyes. "_YOU_ don't have anything to do with it, do you?" he questioned, crossing his arms and tapping his feet on the ground impatiently.

"I just listed you as one of the most eligible bachelors in the post that is issued in District 7," he said, his lips pressing together in a thin line as he frowned. "What's so bad about that, eh?" he joked. Teito exploded in a fit of rage and jumped on Frau, both attacking each other lightly with their Zaiphons. Labrador laughed, and Castor just sighed.

"You did _what_?"  
>"You were going to get married <em>one day<em>, weren't you, you little brat?"  
>"But I don't <em>want<em> to, you _ruined_ everything!"  
>"I did you a <em>favor<em>!"

Their voices were echoing in the Churchyard. Finally, after two hours of bickering and fighting the two settled down by the fountain, panting. "You know Frau," said Teito in a serious, solemn voice. "One day," he said, looking up at the sky. "One day, I hope you find your match. Some one as annoying, arrogant and as perverted as you, preferably _double_ of _everything_ you are," he cursed.

Frau laughed and lightly slapped Teito's spine. "Yeah, you wish don't you, little brat?" he asked jokingly. The Chief of Heaven looked down at the two. He smiled, pushing his blonde hair away from his face. "I have heard your wish, Teito Klein, and will _surely grant it,_" he said and put his hand over a glowing orb. Frau's image appeared, and then vanished. The orb glowed pink. "Finally, Zehel, you _will_ meet _your match_," he said excitedly and asked the angels to drop the glowing orb on Earth. They obliged.

Castor and Labrador hurried down the steps into the Churchyard. They looked somberly at Frau. "That presence…" Labrador said as she shot a worried glance at Frau who stood up, eyes widening in disbelief. "One of us!" he thought aloud for Castor and Labrador to hear. Castor looked down at the ground, smiling. "Do you feel it?" he said aloud, and then more discreetly added in his mind, "**the 08 ghost**?"

**A/N**: Hey guys, that was it, sorry for the short chappie. T_T Comments/ suggestions/ tips / reviews welcome! Please let me know what you think if you read, it really does mean a whole lot ^^

Next: Will Frau finally meet his match? Who is the 08 ghost? What will he be like? Look forward to, Kapitel 2!  
>Xross Yuuki<p> 


	2. When Frau Meets Fraya

**A/N: **Konbawa! Gomenosai for the late update, I do usually try to keep up regularly, but my pc has been acting up lately, and the dictator (my oka-sama) has been making me run errands for her. T_T Woow * w * at all your reviews, minasan! I literally love each and everyone of you for sending in your thoughts about chapter 1. ^^ Big arigatou to **_gaggahe, hinamori-leyka, freya-chan , songhain, candy3314! _**Stay with me and continue your support! :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned 07 Ghost, there would definitely be more girls. But there aren't. So I don't own it, kay? o.O

**Kapitel 2. When Frau Meets Fraya**

Even the winds started to gain momentum, as if nature was poking fun at them. "What was he thinking?" Castor said in a low voice as the three bishops sat on the Church steps, sulking. "The Lord does things for reasons that are His own," replied Labrador philosophically as he sniffed the scent of yellow tulips.

The sky turned gray. "The skies are turning gray, it will rain soon," said Labrador, sighing with the wind and getting up, lending Castor a hand. "Lets go inside, shall we?" he tweeted happily and the two walked inside.

Frau as still lost in deep thought, contemplating. The appearance of an 8th Ghost, when they were created only 7. Was it even possible? What could have _caused_ such an action? Surely this was unnatural. This being was created with a _purpose. And _not a good one. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. "The Chief and His stupid mysterious ways," he complained as it thundered loudly.

Suddenly, the thought struck him, like lightning.

_**Flashback**_

_"You know Frau," said Teito in a serious, solemn voice. "One day," he said, looking up at the sky. "One day, I hope you find your match. Some one as annoying, arrogant and as perverted as you, preferably double of everything you are," he cursed. _

"Today it shall be," he said through gritted teeth, "the _death_ of that little brat!" he exclaimed loudly, angrily, having a face-off competition with the sound of the thunder, as if he was fighting with the Chief himself. The Chief chuckled. The Archangel Raziel shook his head. "My Lord, if you had to create an 8th Ghost, a copy of me, why didn't you mold him into the shape of Profe? At least he wouldn't have this sheer stupidity of Frau's," he said solemnly.

The Chief smiled as he tapped his fingers on the coffee table next to him. "Frau's very hard headed at times, but it would be unfair to say he's stupid. He just gets swayed away by his emotions too easily. That is why Fraya will be his true match." The Archangel cocked an eyebrow. "Who is...Fraya? So you mean the 8th Ghost is...a _woman_?"

On Earth, in district 7, to be more precise, Teito wandered the market searching for the things Castor needed. The rain began to pour, and he searched around for shelter. Running through a narrow street, he came to a dead-end. "Wow, this sucks," he said to nobody but himself. "Are you lost, child?" said an old lady's voice. She was shriveled and her face had aged cruelly. "Yes, grandma, I am, actually, do you happen to know..." he began but instantly recognized the Kor inside the lady. He backed away from the lady.

He knew if he used his Zaiphon he would hurt the lady, not the Kor. And he did not have his bascule. The lady advanced, snickering, but he backed away further, deciding in his mind to find some sort of escape. The Kor's ghastly skeletal wings sprung from the old lady, towards him, his gasp dying in the sound of thunder, his footsteps echoing no more against the downpour of the rain when suddenly-

A scythe, a familiar scythe flashed, cutting the wings in two. "Frau!" Teito turned in the direction of the scythe relieved to see the Perverted Bishop for the first time when he saw a familiar face, long nose, but _no_ _masculine jaw_, but a slender, feminine one. Sapphire blue, brilliant, hawk like eyes. Blonde hair, long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, reaching till her knees. Sleek, blonde, silken. Petite waist, long legs in black see through tights. _Heels_. A black long trench-coat, with a wide collar reaching down the front, in embossed velvet. And naked _breasts_, half covered, half bare.

The girl stared back at the horrified Teito, who backed further from the girl towards the Kor. "Why di-d-dd—did you change your g-g-g-ggender, f-f-f-" he stammered, mortified. "What the hell are you doing, you stupid brat?" she shouted, kicking him lightly in the stomach to toss him away, before splitting the Kor's wings with her scythe, releasing the lady from the Kor's possession.

"**What the HELL**," Teito said loudly, backing into a corner, his eyes bulging out. "Frau, cut out the joke. Cut out the fake breasts!" The girl was really annoyed now. Popping a nerve, she widened the space between her legs, hands balled into fists. "I am not Frau! Whoever that is. I am Fraya," she said and crossed her arms. "I just saved your life, so you better thank me you stupid brat," she said snobbishly.

"I am not a stupid brat!" he shouted as he got up, now furious. "I am _Teito Klein_!" he screamed as he launched towards her, his Zaiphon energy encircling his hands in the form of words. He leaped and then stopped inches away from her.

"But...I don't hit girls," he said as he stuck his tongue out. Fraya popped a nerve. "Look kid, can you show me where the hell the stupid Church is, there are some people I am looking for," she said, finally giving up. "Sure," he said as his shoulders slumped.

"Now we have two Fraus. _Great_," he complained. "Now I understand what they meant when they said, be careful what you wish for," he said weakly, sighing in the darkness. The rain continued to pour. Razette looked from Labrador to Castor, then back from Castor to Labrador. Both of them were pacing around, worried about Teito.

"The rain will get worse soon, heavier," Labrador predicted. "Should we go out into the market and look for Teito-kun?" he asked worriedly. Frau sighed. "No no, you two wait in here, I'll go-" he turned facing the gate. He spotted Teito, "Little brat! Why did ya have to-" he was silenced by the presence he felt next to Teito in the shadows.

"_Profe, Feist, Zehel_," the presence greeted them in their minds. "What the hell?" a feminine voice said out loud as her eyes lingered on the scared-out-of-his-senses Frau.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"  
>"What did I do?"<br>"You stupid wish! _LOOK AT HER_!"  
>"Ha! You were going to get <em>married<em> one day, weren't you? I just found you someone to _get married_ _with_."  
>"Say your last wish, you little brat, today will be your last day on Earth!"<br>"Yeah, and today's your last day in the Church. We're sending you to a mental asylum!"

Teito and Frau's screaming echoed in the rain, adding to an already awkward situation.

**A/N: **Gomen for a crappy chapter, I wrote in a hurry today. T_T Well, so you've seen the 8th Ghost now ^^ Don't worry there won't be too much of Fraya, it'll mostly be funny moments where she'll be in the limelight. Mostly it'll be about the 07 ghost original characters. Anyway, suggestions/ funny scenarios you guys can think of/ or want me to add in my story/ comments welcome!

_Please please please please please reviewwww! _Looking forward to writing Kapitel 3! ^^ Ja ne~  
>XrossYuuki<p> 


End file.
